Another Cup of Coffee
by Phythonmakeup2003
Summary: Amy tries to take her life but Shadow recuses her before she could end her existence. In a cafe, she explains to Shadow her reasons for her Careless actions. Can Shadow change her mind and maybe become friends or even more? Find out this and much more by reading this thrilling ShadAmy fanfiction!


Arthors note: hey, this is my first fanfiction that i publish on the internet (well except for that one erotic fanfic I published on a Pokémon forum before i new what pussy means (i thougth it means mouth). I know that a hurt/comfort fanfic about Shoadow and Amy is not super original. But you have to start simple bevor you write something complex. I hope that you liek it amyway. Reviews and criticism is always appreciated unless its a negative review than i'm going to ignore it. Sorry. AnywaY, heres the story. Enjoy!.

Author's note: Plese excuse my bad english. It is not my mother tongue. Still, enjoy.

Amy was standing near the edge of the roof of a skyscraper. The building was roughly 400 m high and it had 80 etages. She looked down on the streets of New York, where she saw an apparently endless line of cars and a massive crowd of people. Amy couldn't recognize any of them from up here. To see if she's really alone up here, Amy turned her head around. There was nobody. Not that she expected anyone to come. She took a deep breath and made another step closer to the end of the building.

„Good by", said Amy to herself because their was nobody else on roof exept for her. „Goodbye crule world you all suck and i want death because i hate you all!" (If you didn't get it jet, he's trying to comit suicide.) So she junped down the building.

Suddenly, Shadow appears and grabs Amys arm while she was falling. „I can't let you do this because i don't want you to die!" said Shadow. Amy said „No, i want to die! My life has no meaning snymore." Shadow said „No, your wrong and i will stop you!" He than used Chaos Comtroll and teleports to a small coffeehouse somrwhere in the nice part of Neu York together with Amy. „No waht the hell are you doing!" screamed amy from the top of her throut. „Calm down you little girl!", sais Shadow, „ What do you want?" „I want death!", says Amy. „No, stupid bitch. I mean wat do you want to drink!", said Shadow. „Oh" said amy, „I want a Irish Coffee sprinkled with chocolate chip cookie crumbles and a extra shot of Whisky."

„ok", said shadow and he ordered a Irish Coffee sprinkled with chocolate chip cookie crumbles and a extra shot of Whisky for amy and a black cafe for shadow. Shadow likes his coffe black, black just like the darkness or a broken lightbulb because hes such a mistirious charakter. „What a wierd order for someone like you said Shadow. „Whats wrong whit it?" said Amy „No think" said Shadiw. „ist just that i where suizidal i would have ordered bleach or somethinkg like that""thats not funny" Said Amy offendedly „I find it funny" Said shadow. „ok" said amy, „i find it slitly funny. If i were drunk ass hell i might chuckle a bit but why are you acting like a jerk." Shadow said, „maybe if everyone who'd ever been close to you had died, you'd be a jerk too." that sentence reallly resonated with amy for reasons yoi will see later. „oh i understand." said amy. Shadow and amy are drinking there drinks.

Amy spiled her coffe on her dress because that can happen sometimes. Shit said amy. „This is my favorite shirt" she tried to clean the mass. „Wait said schadow „i can help you" and then he took a napkin and swiped her dress. He also liked the stains because he does not want to wast this stuff. „Hey" said the jung guy who was working there and who looked like someone wo would work in a cafe. „You shouldn't do thst kind of stuff in front of the window If you want to make love in this cafe you should do it in the kitchen." no said shadoe we wasn't doing anithing dirty! this gril spilled her drink over her dress. Can you halp us?" „oh sorry ,said the coffee guy and pulled out a dress from the fridge. „Herre you can have it." said the coffee guy.

Thank you said amy and puted on the dress. It was darkblue and it was to big for amy and amy looked a bit like a slut in it but she still looks preetty because she always looks pretty no matter what shes waring. Amy would even in a clown costume look pretty. „you look pretty in this dress" said Shadow. „tank you," said amy „i know that i look pritty"

„So why did you try to kill you're self," said shawdow. Amy stared at him for 10 mins at frst but than she beginned to talk. „I saw that sonic make up with creem. " said amyy. „Isn't cream licke 6 yeares old," said shadow. „no she's 20 years old now. " said amy, „thay were putting thier tongues in there mouths and they were locking the insides oft he mouths and then the insides of thair other holes. and when he saw me he said that i shoult fuk my self" „oh, that sucks," said Shadow. „i also heard today that my sister died from canser." Said amy. „you had a sister. " said Shadwo. „yes," said amy, „i only meet her onve and i forgot hoer name but i still miss her!" „thats sad said shwado." Amy ordered a other Irish Coffee sprinkled with chocolate chip cookie crumbles and a extra shot of Whisky. After she finished drnking it, she continiuted to talk.

„I never talked abut this to anyone but since you are such a good listener and because you recused me I am going to talk about it. " said amy. „alright," seid schadwo. „oh cyn you give me the suger please?," said amy. alright," seid schadwo, „here you go." „thank you" said amy. „so what did you want to say?" siid shadwp. „oh right," said ammy. „so i never talked about this but because you recused and you are a good listener im gonna talk about it. My biological parents that i realy loved died in a care acident wenn i was young. Then i got a step parents and they were very mean and they did horible things to me.. " „what did they do too you?" dais shadow. „verbely abused you, beat you up, sexualli asalted you" „no much worse. When i was six years old they locked me in a dungon because I arrived at diner tow minuts to late. Theare was no bed or toilet or shower or tv or anithing that a six year old amy needs. The only way to nourish mayself was by eating the bats that were living in the dungeon and the only water sourse was a broken toilette drain pipe. There was no toilet and so I had to do my bisness on the ground and because of that the whole dunkeon smellt like a 200 yare old sewer that was never cleaned once. And there was also a mad man wo was loked in there for many decades who tried to eat me. I killed him with a broken rosty piep and then I eat him." „that's therible" said shadow. and how did you get out of there. „I used the bones of the maad man to unlock the dore and then I kill my parents. Because I havenot any parents anymre I lived on the street and worked as a prosititut. " sais amy.„that's therible" said shadow. „that would not be so bad if the clients where sexy and good lookig like oyu but thay were all fat and old and ugly" said amy. that's more therible" said shadow.

Amy cies and shadow tried to better her mood. „amy, I love you ever since I've first seen you in the spasekolonie in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and I thunk that you are th e preittiest smartest cutest nicest and hottest girl i have ever met and I have met of 5 of them. I always tried to say this to you but becasue i was to shai and becuase i thoght that you loved sonic more then me because yu always chased him. " said shadwo. „I love you too sahdow" said amy. „do you want to become my girlfriend" said shadow. „i want to become your girlfrined for ever" said amy. and then thay kissed eachother and then thay made love in he kitchen. Now they are loveers for ever.

THE END!


End file.
